Forsaken
by Cronic-Bongwater-Dooby Do
Summary: Thisis a mix between Humor/Horror/Action/Adventure/Romance. It's about a a vampire girl named Thalia. She finds out a secret about herself that she didn't know. Eventually a D/H romance.
1. Default Chapter

SUPPIE!! Hey peeps. Our names are Chronic (Shaniqua), Bong water (Elektra), and Dooby Doo (Yvonne).  
  
Chronic: Hey, Elektra. I want to start a fanfic. Get Dooby. DOOBY! Put down the dooby! I swear! If you keep smoking shamrocks like that, you are going to so friggen die! And let's not forget kill us with second hand smoke! * grabs the joint away from Yvonne and puts it out *  
  
Dooby Doo: Sorry you had to see that folks! I won't do it again!  
  
Bong water: Whatever little sister, you better share next time!  
  
Chronic: Elektra! You will never get into Princeton if you do that. And I refuse to do that! I am so telling your mom!  
  
Bong water: What the hell you talkin' bout! My mom gave it to her!  
  
Chronic: * rolls her eyes and goes back to the computer Sorry about my best friends, guys. They like the shamrocks. They say that the four leaved clover looks like the Mary Jane sign. I swear, Elly * Elektra yells "Don't call me that!" but I continue anyway * is never going to get into college if she keeps rotting her brain with shamrocks! Anyway. Our story, that I ~will~ have help with * passes a glance at Elektra and Yvonne* I think that I will explain what we look like and then what we are writing about.  
  
Bong water: * walks up to the computer and starts to write what she looks like* I have long, dark brown hair that goes to my waist line. I don't have a specific eye color because they change colors. I am.. *but is cut short my Chronic *  
  
Chronic: She's serious! I have watched them change colors! * Elektra pushes me out of the way *  
  
Bong water: Yeah. O.k., anywho. Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by my clinically insane best friend. I am tall, hovering around 5' 10". I am 15 and I am curvy. I like swimming, beating up boys and I like to play football, soccer, baseball, and basketball.  
  
Chronic: * pushes Elektra out of the way and starts to type * Yellow, peeps! Hey, the names Shaniqua. Don't laugh at me! * throws and stick at Yvonne who is laughing *  
  
Dooby Doo: I wasn't laughing at you, She She! I was laughing at the movie * points to the TV screen where "Not Another Teen Movie" is playing *  
  
Chronic: * nods head and goes back to writing * Anyway, I have short, short hair that is styled like the girl off Titan A.E. I like it, it's cute! Anyway, I die my hair a lot, but the natural color is dark, dark brown. Right now, I have it a dark red but I am going to dye it here soon to where it is more noticeable.  
  
Bong water: * throws a Cheeto at Shaniqua * Shut up about your hair! My sister still has to write about herself!  
  
Chronic: * throws the Cheeto back and goes back to writing * My eyes are dark, dark brown and I am hovering on 5' 6". I am 14. I may be short, but I am also curvy. I like to rap, sing, dance and beat up the losers who mess with me. I like to read write and I am going to a performing arts college. I like to play street ball, football, baseball, kickball, and I like to do kick boxing, Tae Bo and Yoga. And I am playing soccer for my seasonal sport! *thinks 'I really have to cut down my hobbies.' * Now it is on to Dooby. She wants on now or she is going to get me with her super soaker! IT'S THE GHETTO, BABY! * gets off and Yvonne sits down *  
  
Dooby Doo: Hey you people reading this! I am Yvonne. I am 13 with dark brown hair, that goes to my shoulders. I have dark brown eyes and I am just a bit over 5' 4". Almost 5' 5". Anyway. I like to dance, sing, have fun at the movies, like throw popcorn at people who annoy the hell out of me. I play sports like B-Ball and I like to dance and sing! I can see Chronic is itching to get back on and write with Ella. * Ella glares at me and I look at Chronic who is waiting to get on * Well gotta bounce. Peace. Now here is Chronic.  
  
Chronic: * sits down and looks at the screen for a couple of minutes then her muse hits her with her quill and she starts writing* O.K. this is a vampire story! It's based on a girl vampire * She is pretty much us and our attitudes, but she isn't us. That'll give you something to think about! * Anyway, it is set at Hogwarts. The normal "I will save the day!" trio, the normal, cocky, "I'll let my stooges kick your ass" Draco. Normally mean Snape and strict McGonagall. Normal "I am always happy!" Dumbledore. And normal "Step up off me, man. Don't make me hurt you!" Thalia. Yes, her name is Thalia.  
  
She, Thalia, was named after the muse of comedy. Of course Thalia is full of laughter, comedy, jokes, and smart remarks, but when you get her mad, you will regret it severely. She has long, auburn colored hair that goes a little past her butt. Black eyes and she is 17. She is 5' 9" and was very pretty. Of course, she is a vampire, but she has only been a vampire for three months when our story starts..  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1. Dreaming  
  
Thalia woke up with a start. She had just had the weirdest dream. She had been on a large scarlet train. She was alone in the compartment. Well, here is the dream:  
  
Thalia looked around the medium sized compartment. It had nice, plush, red seats that she could easily lay on, on either side of the compartment. There was sliding door for an exit and Thalia stood up. She opened the door and walked outside. She looked up and down the isles and saw that not a thing was stirring. Then, the train came to a complete stop, that sent Thalia flying to the other side of the isle. She hit a door and slid all of the way down. The lights went off and came back on two seconds later. What she saw scared her. Around ten people were hanging from the ceiling with ropes around their necks. Thalia's heart was just a black hole, but she couldn't stand looking at them. She hadn't cried in three months, but a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
She stood up slowly and shakily and started to walk toward the people slowly. She stopped at the first person and looked at his face. He had black hair, green eyes and glasses, and, by the looks of it, he was tall. Next to him were two red heads with dark blue eyes. One was a girl and one was a boy. She looked at a girl next to the red head boy and she had bushy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. Next to her was a pug faced blonde headed girl with light blue eyes. Next to her, there was a rather cute boy with platinum blonde hair, silver blue eyes and he was so tall, his feet were only a foot from the ground. Well, the red head boy was just a bit taller. Next to the blonde boy, were two burly boys that had short brown bowl cut hair cuts and their feet were only five inches from the ground. It would be a bit creepy to see them on their feet, just towering over you. Next to them was a rather small, blonde boy, holding a camera. 'Why the hell is he holding a camera?' Thalia asked herself.  
  
Then, Thalia heard a loud banging on the roof of the train and she jumped. She knew that sound. She looked up and saw something tear a hole in the roof of the train. Thalia started to run and barely closed the door to the other car when three figures jumped down into the train. Thalia looked back and screamed. She defiantly remembered the three figures. They were ghostly white with bald heads, sharp teeth, no shirts, only pants, and deep blue eyes. They had claws on their hands as sharp as sharks teeth, and they had blood on their mouths. Thalia was still running but she tripped and fell over something. She looked back and screamed in hysteria.  
  
There was a boys body in the middle of the isle. He had dark brown hair, and his eyes were closed. He was rather chubby in the face, but then Thalia noticed something that made her want to scream some more. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood and his whole stomach was eaten out. 'So that's why their mouths are bloody' Thalia thought. Then she noticed that they were just about to take the door she had just run through, off it's hinges. She got up and started to run for it again. She ran through two more doors, but they were still right behind her. She went through one last door and slammed it shut and locked it. When she turned around, she noticed she had been going towards the back of the train. She climbed onto the top of the train and started to run toward the front. Then she heard some kind of unnatural chattering and clicking. She looked behind her and noticed that the three vampire monsters were already on top of the train, three cars down, talking amongst themselves.  
  
Then something hit her in the face. Not literally, just reality. She didn't know what she was doing but her body stopped and she turned around. They walked slowly toward her and they seemed to me sharpening their claws against the top of the train. The sharp, squealing noise hurt her ears. They were just now getting onto her car when Thalia jumped up. She started to fly into the air, almost in an invisible blur.  
  
Then that was when she woke up. "That was so weird," she said to herself. "What was, Thalia?" asked her master, Lestat. "Nothing, Lestat. Just this dream I had," Thalia said, climbing out of her bed. "You had, yet, another dream?" asked her masters master, Marius. "Yes, Marius," Thalia said. "Vampires do not dream," Lestat said. "Well, Lestat. I believe Thalia isn't any kind of vampire. I believe she is special," Marius said. Thalia flashed a toothy grin at her master. "It seems, Lestat, that we have a very gifted vampire in our midst's. We shall contact Dumbledore immediately" Marius said. Lestat and Marius walked out of the room and left Thalia to ponder on what they meant and to also ponder who Dumbledore was.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
Chronic: Well, it seems as though that this chapter it done.  
  
Bong water and Dooby Doo: YAY!!  
  
Bong water: Let's start on the next chapter!  
  
Dooby Doo: Yeah!  
  
Chronic: Fine! Just let me finish telling the readers what's going on.  
  
Bong water and Dooby Doo: Ok. * they say glumly *  
  
Chronic: Well, I know it's a bit bloody, but that's why it is rated R! But anyway, can you name all of the victims of the vampire monsters? I know I can. The next chapter is called "I Has to Be This Way". I don't know why we named it that, but that's what it will be called. Anyway, can you guess what's going on? Can you sence it? Fell it? I know we can! * we smile *. But still. We'll tell you what's going on at the end of the next chapter if you can't get it by the end of it.  
  
Bong water: Well we have to go, Shaniqua has soccer practice and I have to go yell at my mom for giving my sister the dooby. Bye!  
  
Chronic: Bye!  
  
Dooby Doo: Peace dudes! 


	2. It Has to Be This Way

YOU MUST READ!!!:  
  
Hi!! Anyway. We know that we just posted our first chapter yesterday morning, but we have been exploding with new ideas and we honestly, don't know where this is going, but Chronic has a really good idea that will make your head spin a millions times and then back again! I mean, it is great! (BTW, this is Dooby. I'll be writing this chapter since the other two are at soccer practice. I decided not to go).We have also decided that Thalia and Harry will get together. Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Colin, and Ron with Cho. Just thought I would tell you that! Oh, and I noticed that on the end of the last chapter, it said "I has to be this way" but it actually is "It has to be this way". Oh well, here is where it all gets good! Yeah! We are about to take off in 3.. 2.. 1. LIFT OFF!  
  
Chapter 2 It Has to Be This Way  
  
Thalia sat back down on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Lestat and Marius had been gone for 30 minutes and Thalia was hungry. She stood back up, restless from pondering and her hands were sweating from being nervous.  
  
What is Dumbledore was some type of maniac Lestat was going to send her to? What if Dumbledore was some man that would kill her. Maybe Dumbledore was Drill Sergeant in a boot camp!! Other thoughts like that and more were running through Thalia's head. What made it worse was that after one more hour, Lestat and Marius weren't back yet. Thalia, being the mischievous one that she was, walked out onto the balcony and stood on the railings. She wanted to do what she had done in her dream. She wanted to soar and be a blur, invisible to mortals.  
  
Lestat had sheltered her from everything. She didn't know why. She was barely aloud out of the house and he would lock her in the basement during the day. Marius said that was just the way that Lestat was. Of course, Lestat could go out into the day light and Thalia once asked Marius why, but he just answered just how he usually did. "That's just the way he is," he would say every time.  
  
Eventually, Thalia took matters into her own hands and started to snoop around to see what she could dig up about her master, Lestat. She was exploring the dungeons, one afternoon, and stumbled across a room that she hadn't seen before. She had picked the lock with her pinky nail and opened the door. It screeched on its hinges, and it slammed shut when she had fully gotten inside. She turned on the light and saw that there, in the middle of the room, was a book. It was hard cover, covered in leather. On the binding, it read "Journal". Curiosity crept over Thalia and she opened the journal to the first page. She sat in that room for four hours. 15 minutes before the sun went down, she hit the jackpot. It read:  
  
She burned in that well, and when I went in to look at her. Her and her servant were just ashes. When he touched her, they both fell apart, like my soul did.  
  
Thalia now knew why Lestat was so protective of her. His first love, Claudia, hade been practically murdered, and that's why he acted the way he did. But by the way he put it, she sounded like a little brat, but he didn't want to lose her anyhow. After that, she called him dad sometimes. She knew it made him remember, and that he was sad. But Marius had always told her that the only way to get over things, was to look back on them.  
  
Thalia walked around on the railing of the large balcony and just looked over the sea. She looked at the moon and the stars and her mind drifted. "Thalia!" came Lestat's voice. It scared her and she turned around, forgetting she was on the railing. She then lost her balance and fell off. She was falling and she looked up at Lestat's face. Lestat jumped off after her in a misty blur. Thalia cleared her mind as quickly as she could and she could feel herself drifting quickly back up. She opened her eyes and noticed she had passed up the balcony. Then, she noticed that Lestat was right behind her. He grabbed her hand and he took her back onto the balcony.  
  
When they had landed, he embraced her in his arms and Thalia didn't know what to do. He had never hugged her before. Never. He had always been so distant and cold, but now, he was hugging her and she was being a brainless idiot. Then she got the feeling in her arms and hugged him back. Marius just stood there with normal smiling face. When Lestat let go, he walked inside the house and out of sight. "That," Thalia started," was a bit weird." "Yes," Marius put his arm on her shoulder," it was." Then they walked inside the house.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_30 minutes later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Thalia was walking down the hall towards Marius' room. She was hungry but she couldn't go and feed without one of her maters with her. Lestat was at rehearsal for his rock group so he couldn't take her. When she reached his room, she knocked. When he opened the door and let her in, he motioned for her to sit on his bed. "What is on your mind, Thia?" he asked her. He rarely called her Thia, he said it was more respectable to call her Thalia. He was standing in front of his full body mirror and he was fixing his red velvet tunic. "I was just wondering who was going to take me to go eat," Thalia stated. "Ah yes. Food. I will be ready in about five minutes. Go practice your gliding, now that you know how to," Marius said. When Lestat had left, Marius had let her glide around the large living room. She could now perfectly, but Marius said that she couldn't mess up while she was hunting. It could mean life or death.  
  
She walked briskly out of his room and into her own room. She put on mortal cloths. She slipped on her red halter top Lestat had given her and a pair of leather pants that he had also given her. She found her black leather boots and put them on. She never knew what to do with her hair, so she sat down in front of her large vanity. After sitting there for a good minute, the perfect hair style hit her. She snapped her fingers and her head were then decked out in long, red, pretty ringlets. She grabbed two ruby incrusted hair clips and put one on either side of her head to finish.  
  
When she was done with her make up, red lipstick and nail polish, she looked in her full body mirror and looked at her outfit. She smiled. It blended perfectly with her tan skin and her boots made her and inch taller. Then she remembered that she was going to feed with Marius. But it had been well over five minutes so she walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the large couch. "Why didn't you come and get me?" Thalia asked him. "I was waiting until you were ready," Marius said. 'That is so like him' Thalia thought. "Well, I'm ready," she said. He nodded and stood up. He looked her up and down and then frowned. "Lestat has you with his people. Punk Rockers," Marius said. "Since when did you care, my dear Marius?" she asked. She linked arms with him and they glided out the window and towards London.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_20 minutes later_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_  
  
When they reached London, they landed in a dark ally and walked out of it. It was probably 9:30 and it had been dark already for two hours. She felt Marius come right up behind her. Like Lestat, he was protective of her. But unlike Lestat, he didn't keep such a good eye on her. He and Lestat had a little talk around half a month ago after she had found out about Claudia.  
  
* flash back *  
  
"She is almost and adult, Lestat. She is also a vampire! Let her be herself, like I let you be yourself!" Marius said harshly to Lestat. They were in the basement and Thalia had heard yelling. She had grabbed a candle from her bedside table and walked quietly down the stairs. She stopped by the door that was barely opened and peered inside. Marius and Lestat were standing up in front of each other and talking rather loudly. It had woken her up. Unlike the other vampires, she slept.  
  
"I will not allow her to go out frolicking with the mortals!" Lestat said.  
  
"Like you have! Look what that did to you!" Marius yelled. Lestat glared at him. 'Oooo, cold!' thought Thalia.  
  
"I will not allow her to live as I have!" Lestat stated roughly," look what happened. My music opened all of hell upon us! Akasha rose because of me, and I don't Thalia to have to go through the same thing!" he finished. 'Akasha? The queen?' Thalia asked herself.  
  
"You took care of it. You were strong, just as she is! Let her live her life of eternity as she wants to. Don't cover her from the real world like you did to Claudia!" Marius said sharply.  
  
"Don't bring her up, Marius!" said Lestat.  
  
"I don't know why you even cared! You didn't make her!" Marius said.  
  
"So! He didn't teach her how it was to be a vampire. I don't know why you care about Thalia even. You didn't make her, I did!" Lestat said.  
  
"So, you did love Claudia?" asked Marius.  
  
"Yes, Marius. I did," Lestat answered.  
  
They then sat down on the couch and gazed at the fire, having a glass of blood. Thalia had something to think about that night. 'So his made, Louie, made Claudia' she thought. She wondered where Louie was now. She wanted to ask, but she held back.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
Marius walked out onto the sidewalk and started to walk into an ally two allies down. Thalia didn't notice and walked across the street toward a club. She got into the short line, but after she got in to it, around 30 people were added behind her. When it was her turn to go in, the guys at the front looked her up and down and said she cold go in. She wasn't even 21 in mortal years and she still got to go into a 21 and older club. 'How cool!' she thought to herself. Of course, since she was just 13, she loved to dance. Her and her friends were always be sneaking into clubs when they were 15 and 16, but ever since she had to leave, she wasn't aloud out of the house, only to eat for just one hour.  
  
She walked through the crowds of people and toward the bar. She sat on one of the bar stools and looked around the bar. It had pink and yellow neon colored lights behind the bar that said "TWENTY ONE AND OVER ONLY. GET OUT TEENS." But, of course, she ignored it. The bartender came up to the bar and asked her what she wanted. "I'll have a screw driver in a martini glass, please," Thalia told him. She knew what she wanted from experience. He got it ready and set it down onto the counter in front of her. "Thanks," she muttered.  
  
She was just about to drink it when someone tapped on her shoulder. She didn't turn around at first just in case it was Marius or Lestat. But she finally turned around and there stood the cutest boy she had ever seen. He had light blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a wife beater with a button up shirt over it. He was also wearing a pair of cargo khaki jeans and a pair of boys sandals. Thalia smiled a toothy grin and he smiled back. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked her. Thalia looked him up and down and shook her head no. She didn't recognize him at all. "Oh, well my name is Nathan," he said. The name struck a cord. A rather large cord. "Nathan Bracks?" she asked. He smiled and sat next to her. "Thalia Ex," he said. She smiled at him. She had gone to his high school for only a few months but she had gotten bitten so she couldn't talk to the mortals she knew. "Everyone is worried about you! Where have you been! Your mom and dad are extremely sad. Where did you go?" he asked her. His face expression showed he was worried. She was about to say "Oh, I was bitten by a vampire and he took me to his Mansion off the coast of Liverpool. How have you been?" but she caught herself. "Uh, I've been around. How have you been?" she asked. "I've been good," he looked at the people dancing to a remix of a song that Thalia couldn't recognize. "Hey, Nathan, would you like to dance?" she asked him. "Sure!" he said. He stood up and held out his hand. She downed her drink and grabbed his hand.  
  
He pulled her out to the dance floor and they started to dance rather fast, to the music. They kept bumping into each other because people were running into them so they decided to dance closer. Like, really close! Then after three minutes, a song came on that struck a trigger in her mind. Forsaken from Disturbed.  
  
"I'm over it you see I'm falling in the best of this clouded by memories of the past at last, I see-ee  
  
(chorus) I hear it fading, I can't speak it or else you will, dig my grave You feel it finding, always winding take my hand now, be alive  
  
You see I cannot be forsaken Because I'm not the only one We walk amongst you, feeding, raping Must we hide from everyone  
  
I'm over it, why can't we be together and resent Sleeping so long, taking off the mask At last, I see  
  
(Chorus)  
  
You see I cannot be forsaken because I'm not the only one We walk amongst you, feeding, raping Must we hide from everyone X2  
  
Everyone X2  
  
Lestat had redone that song. He sung it very well. "I don't know what that song means, but it is pretty cool," said Nathan. "Remember. Lestat the vampire redid that song and it's about how he thinks vampires should be able to walk freely amongst mortals or humans," said Thalia. They started walking toward the bar. "He wants more than anything to be human again but he has other duties he has to take care of," they had finally reached the bar and Thalia was telling Nathan some things about Lestat. But nothing that had something to do with the fact that he had made her a vampire or that she knew him.  
  
"Wow. You know a lot about him. Have you ever met him?" Nathan asked her. "Actually, I have," Thalia said. "No way! He is totally cool!" Nathan said with excitement. They sat down on a bar stool each and they continued to talk. "So is he really a vampire?" asked Nathan. "Uh, I think so," Thalia said, half lying half telling the truth. "does he have the fangs? Does he sleep in a coffin?" he asked. 'Stereotypical bastard' Thalia thought. "Actually, he has the fangs, but some vampires don't sleep in coffins," Thalia told him. "Really? I always thought they did," Nathan said. "Thalia!" said an all too familiar voice. She looked over her shoulder at Marius. "Uh, hello Marius," Thalia said innocently. Nathan was eyeing Marius suspiciously. "Well, I have to go Nathan. Nice seeing you again. Let's go Marius," she stood up and grabbed Marius' sleeve and pulled him out of the club. But Nathan wasn't giving up too easy.  
  
When Thalia and Marius were on the opposite side of the street from the club, Nathan ran up to her and tapped on her shoulder again. "Where are you going with," Nathan looked Marius up and down," ~him~?" "None of your business, ~Nathan~," Marius said. "Listen, man. If you kidnapped Thalia, I'll tell the police," Nathan threatened. "Go away Nathan!" Thalia said. She could feel her fangs growing in her mouth, but she cleared her mind of any anger and they went back to normal. "Thalia, you have to go back to your parents," Nathan said, grabbing her by the hand and walking toward the outskirts of London, where Thalia's parents lived. "I can't go back, Nathan! You don't understand!" Thalia said pulling the other way. Her fangs started to grow again, but she tried to pull them back in but they wouldn't go back.  
  
"Let her go!" said a voice behind Thalia, and Marius. They looked behind them and there stood Lestat. "Whoa! It's Lestat," Nathan said. He had loosened his grip on Thalia and Thalia ran toward Lestat and hid behind him. "Are you causing her harm?" Lestat asked Nathan. Nathan looked at Thalia and she nodded him to go back to the club, but he didn't go. "No. Thalia is wanted back home," said Nathan. "A simple mortal going up against three vampires isn't very wise," said Lestat. "Three?" Nathan asked. He looked at Thalia and she smiled, showing him her fangs. A look of horror came over his face. She frowned afterwards, as if she didn't want to show him. Nathan started to back away and he ran towards the club and inside.  
  
When he was fully inside, Lestat turned on Thalia. "Who was that?" he asked angrily. "Just someone I've known since I was in preschool," Thalia answered. She was a bit scared, but she didn't let it show in her eyes. "Why were you in that club?" he asked her. He was close to her now. "I. I just thought I would go in and check it out," Thalia stuttered. Lestat then turned on Marius. "Why didn't you watch her, Marius?" he asked harshly. "I was, but she got away from me," Marius answered calmly. "There he is!!!" they heard someone yell. Groups of people were outside the club, and they were looking for Lestat. "Oh no," Thalia gasped. "Run," Marius said. They turned and started to run into the ally that Marius was searching earlier that night and were running as fast as they could. "Glide," Marius said. Marius and Lestat glided but Thalia couldn't. She couldn't clear her mind.  
  
She tripped and fell flat on her face. She rolled over and sat up. She could hear the yelling group of Lestat fans and she stood up. She looked up to see if Lestat was coming back for her, but he wasn't. She stood up and started to run again. She was afraid. She had never been left it Mortal London alone before. She took a right turn and ran that way. "He went this way!" she heard a boy's voice call out. "Oh man," she said. She turned around to face the group. She concentrated and her teeth grew long and sharp. When they turned the large group turned the corner, Thalia bore her fangs and hissed. She hadn't noticed that her hands had grown long nails and that her outfit had changed to a long cotton white skirt and a metal bra. Her eyes were red and her hair was now black. The group of fans stopped and stared at her. She glared at them and threw fire from her hand. It hit one of the fans and he burned to the ground. The group of people screamed and ran the other way.  
  
She then turned back to her normal form, but she didn't notice she had changed in the first place. She looked at the burned body and then at her hand. She looked back at the body in horror. "Oh my god," she muttered. Then something happened she didn't' want to happen. From behind her, she heard an unnatural clicking and chattering. She turned slowly and saw the three vampire monsters she had seen from her dream. She started to walk backwards away from them. "Holy shit," she said. She was afraid. She cleared her mind and felt her body start to drift upward. She opened her eyes and saw that she was now gliding. She wasn't having a hard time gliding, it was quite easy. She then sped up and went really fast.  
  
Marius had never gone that fast with her before. She looked back and saw that the three monsters were eating the burned corps. Thalia didn't know what happened, and let's face it, she didn't want to, either.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_13 minutes later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Thalia landed on the balcony and sat on the railing. Marius and Lestat had somehow heard her and came running onto the balcony. "Are you alright?" Lestat asked her. He grabbed her under her arm pits and sat her firmly onto the balcony base. "What happened Thalia?" asked Marius. "I alright, dad. And Marius, three vampire monsters are after me!" Thalia said to them. Marius and Lestat looked at he each other and laughed. Thalia frowned. "I am serious! I even threw fire from my hand!" Thalia said. They stopped laughing at this. "You what?!" asked Lestat, horror evident on his face. "I shot fire form my hand and I burned one of your fans!" Thalia said. "Well, that means one less CD sold, doesn't it?" Marius said. Thalia laughed, but Lestat was still looking sternly at her. "What?" Thalia asked.  
  
She had decided to drop the subject about the monsters, even thought she knew that they had been real. She knew just knew that they were real. "Are you sure that the monsters were real?" asked Lestat. "Yes, dad. I am sure. I saw them even in my dream earlier. They looked the exact same. It seems as though they are fooling me," said Thalia. "Come have a drink, Thalia, and tell us what exactly happened," said Marius. He put his arm on her shoulder and led her into the living room. What Thalia saw made her angry and sad at the same time. Nathan's dead body was on the cold, stone floor in the living room. She stopped walking and started to walk backwards. "You didn't!?" she asked in a mere mutter. "We had to. He would your cover," said Lestat. "You didn't have to kill him!" Thalia screamed. "You don't know what you are talking about Thalia. We had to," Marius said. "You didn't! You didn't have to and you knew it!" she screamed at them. "It has to be this way," Marius told her. (Dooby Doo: Look! The chapters name!) "It doesn't! It doesn't!" she screamed. She started to cry and she ran out of the living room and to the other half of the mansion that they didn't use.  
  
She ran for as long as she could without tripping, but she tripped over a rug and got back up. "Don't Lestat," Marius told him as Lestat went to go after her," leave her be." Lestat sat down on the couch looked at the fire.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dooby Doo: Well that chapter is done. I hope you liked it.  
  
Persephone: Hey, Yvonne. Where's Shaniqua?  
  
Dooby Doo: Oh, hey Stephanie. Hey, peeps. This is Stephanie. She is our other friend. She has sort of been busy so she couldn't help us with the story.  
  
Persephone: Sorry people. I have been very busy lately. I have been working on my valedictorian speech.  
  
Dooby Doo: Oh, did I mention that Stephanie is 17?  
  
Butterscotch: Hey Yev. Where my Game-boy?  
  
Dooby Doo: Ok, Stephanie. The girls are at Shaniqua's soccer practice and I don't know where yo damn Game-boy is, Abe, so leave me alone.  
  
Persephone: O.K. thanks. Have Shee Shee call me when she gets home. Bye.  
  
Dooby Doo and Butterscotch: Bye. 


End file.
